FlashForward
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: Imagine worst enemies seeing each other together in the mere future?
1. Chapter 1

**Flashforward**

**Chapter 1:**

It was yet another long boring lesson in potions with Professor Severus Snape. Everything was going normal; Gryffindor were losing points, Slytherin were gaining points and Neville Longbottom was scared out of his wits. The students in the class all looked up at the clock in hope. Wondering when the bell would sound and the menacing lesson would finally be over.

Tick, tock, tick tock. It continued in it's rhythmic pattern for another few minutes when it suddenly came to a complete halt and then... the world froze. In a flash everyone's vision blackened and they all collapsed on the floor; unconscious.

Two minutes and seventeen seconds had passed when everyone awoke and discovered themselves sprawled across the floor or slumped in their chairs. No-one remembered exactly what had happened. One minute they were waiting to leave the classroom, and the next they woke up as if they'd been sleeping for many years. Too many.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked as he scratched his head.

"Im not sure... Professor Snape was discussing Wiggenweld potions and I just... fell asleep I guess." Hermione shrug. They all looked ahead at the 'Potions Master'. He was sitting at his desk with the biggest smirk on his face.

"I had a weird dream though.." Harry murmured.

"Me too." Neville agreed.

"Me three." Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"How is it possible that the one minute everyone supposedly sleeps they have a dream?" Hermione thought aloud.

"I hope it's real." Ron smiled.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"I saw myself being the Quidditch Captain." Ron chuckled.

"I just saw myself with Trevor. We were sitting in the common-room." Neville shrugged.

"What about you two?" Ron interrupted.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure." Ron said in a confused voice.

"Okay.. I saw myself with.." Harry trailed off.

"Who?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Ginny." Harry answered guiltily and looked down at the floor. Ron looked like he could kill a Death Eater. His face was stern and his hands were balled up into fists. The after a few seconds... his face relaxed and he was smiling.

"It's just a dream you sly dog!" He chuckled and his Harry on the shoulder.

"I hope so.." Hermione sighed and looked at Draco.

"Wait.. you never told us what you saw Hermione." Neville piped up.

"That is none of your concern!" She shrieked and headed for the door after giving Draco a hateful look.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. Maybe PMS." Ron shrugged.

--------(o)--------

It was time for dinner and everyone was excitedly discussing the events that had occurred during the blackout. It wasn't just Snape class who experienced it. It was the whole school. Most people were excited, others were glum. Hermione and Ginny were one of them. Dumbledore stood up to announce the students and everyone went quiet.

"As you all know.. the whole school experienced a blackout..." He began. "But I have some grave news..." He continued slowly with anticipation. "It is confirmed that what everyone witnessed is what will happen in the mere future." Some people gasped, others laughed. "On April the twenty ninth, you will all take part in whatever you saw in your visions. What you saw... is the future for what is to come.." He concluded. At that final note, Dumbledore sat down and watched the excited and mortified expressions of his students return.

--------(o)--------

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"Nothing." Hermione lied.

"Come on, you can tell me." Ginny nudged.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione sighed. Ginny didn't take no for and answer and literally dragged Hermione from the Great Hall.

"Now you can tell me." Ginny smiled threateningly.

"Fine." Hermione grumbled. Ginny waited patiently as Hermione fought tears.

"I saw myself... with Draco Malfoy." Hermione sobbed. Just at that moment.. Draco and Blaise entered the room and they wished they hadn't.

"That's not bad. I saw myself and Blaise." Ginny shuddered.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and winced.

"Did you see what she said?" Draco asked Blaise. He merely nodded, knowing that he couldn't avoid the future now even if he wanted to.

"Me too." Draco gulped. They were too preoccupied whispering that they didn't hear the approaching footsteps of their future.. mistresses. It was too late to turn now.

Hermione and Ginny stopped dead in their tracked. All four of the Hogwarts students stared at each other miserably.

"So.. how much did you two hear?"


	2. Chapter 2

**FlashForward**

**Chapter 2:**

"Minevra Minevra!" Severus Snape called into the Transfiguration classroom.

"What do you want Severus?" McGonagall hissed.

"Did you see our... vision?" He smirked.

"Yes Severus.. I did?" Minevra cooed.

"Fantasizing isn't it?" He smiled.

"Come here you!" She ordered and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Wow, that wasn't a dream!" Severus chuckled with delight.

They started kissing again but then heard a soft chuckle in the room. They broke apart and saw Dumbledore looking down at them.

"Headmaster." Severus bowed.

"You can't hide it from me." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Severus was merely wiping lipstick of my chin." Minevra lied.

"Well he certainly didn't do a good job at it. He's smudged it everywhere!" Dumbledore laughed merrily.

"Please Headmaster. You mustn't tell anyone of this." McGonagall begged.

"Believe me. It won't escape my pensieve." Dumbledore smirked.

--------(o)--------

"Hey Hermione." Ron greeted cautiously.

"Oh.. Hi Ronald." She replied sadly.

"What are you so upset about?" Ron asked in haste.

"Oh.. nothing." Hermione lied.

"It's your flash forward isn't it?" He said casually.

"If you must know." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He smiled.

"You wont like it." Hermione giggled.

"Try me." Ron dared.

"Okay... I saw myself snogging Draco Malfoy." She shrugged.

"No, really.." Ron chuckled.

"Honestly.. it _is_ what I saw." Hermione said coldly.

"But.. you hate each other.." Ron frowned.

"Exactly." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Aww, Mione. Don't cry." Ron hushed.

"I don't know what to do.. or if I can stop it." Hermione whimpered.

"It's okay. As long as I'm here, Draco won't go near you." Ron encouraged.

"And how do you know that?" Hermione asked regretfully.

"Because, I care about you." He smiled crookedly.

"Ron-"

Ron's lips met Hermione's in a blissful kiss. It was.. unusual at first but then it felt so.. right. After seven years, they were finally together. The way other people had always seen them as from the start.

"Argh! I'm blinded!" Ginny screamed from the room. Ron tried to pull away but Hermione didn't let him. Ginny had to purposely hit Hermione with a book in order for her to pay attention.

"Ginny, when did you get in?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy snogging my brother, you'd notice me walk in." Ginny giggled.

"Well, we were enjoying ourselves until we were _rudely_ interrupted." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, no offense Ginny, but we have a lot of... catching up to do." Hermione smiled and held Ron's hand.

"Next time warn me so I can cover my eyes." Ginny smirked.

"I thought you liked surprises?" Hermione laughed and led the way towards the Hogwarts grounds.


End file.
